


Ghost

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Creepy, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Hakkai might not realize it, but Gojyo knows:  There are three people living in this house.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Contains vague references to spoilery Hakkai backstory.

Hakkai might not realize it, but there are three people living in their house.

Most of the time, Gojyo can ignore it.  Sometimes, he even forgets about it.  He announces that he's heading out to gamble a bit, and Hakkai just gets that gleam in his eye and says not to drink _quite_ so much this time.  He grouses about being asked to run an errand, and Hakkai just smiles and thanks him with that arch tone of voice, making it clear that the request is not actually a request, but it's okay because the complaining wasn't really complaining, either.  They have a lazy Sunday at home, and he watches as Hakkai cooks or cleans or does whatever household tasks need doing, and somehow Hakkai notices his gaze but only raises his eyebrows and says, "I'm sorry, Gojyo, did you want to do this?"

_There are so many things I want to do_ , Gojyo thinks, and then he remembers:  There's someone else living in this house.  So he only smirks and leans one elbow on the table and replies, "Nah, it looks like you've got it under control," in that sardonic voice that they both know means _hell no_.  And Hakkai just smiles back and keeps on cooking or cleaning or whatever he's doing, and their life slides back into place, like there had never been a hitch at all.

They have a life, here in this house.  It's not just a life; it's a way of living, a way of slotting themselves around each other, a way of interacting and speaking and breathing.  Hakkai has his chair at the table and Gojyo has his.  Gojyo brings back poker winnings, Hakkai adjusts the household budget; Gojyo brings back groceries, Hakkai serves up dinner.  Hakkai can interpret Gojyo's curses, and Gojyo can identify Hakkai's smiles.  Gojyo is grateful for all of it in ways he never could have comprehended when he was just a punk kid listening to mattress springs creaking in the next room, grateful in ways he never could have hoped for when he was just a punk adult drinking and gambling and fucking his nights away.  He still isn't sure about the meaning of "home," but if he's ever had one, if he's even capable of having one, this house is it.

That's what Gojyo likes to tell himself, when he deigns to think about it for more than half a second, but even he knows that's not true.  This house isn't his home, any more than any building with a floor and four walls and a roof might be.   _Hakkai_ is his home, not this house.  Because this house has three people living in it, and it doesn't matter what happens, or how many years go by, or what Gojyo and Hakkai might one day become.  As long as they live here, this house will have someone else living in it with them, and she will never, ever leave.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of ghosts)


End file.
